


Don't Bug My Bugaboy

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien Agreste as Misterbug, Adrien Agreste is Done with This Jokes, Adrien August, Chaotic Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Day 21: Bugaboy, Emperor’s New Groove Reference, F/M, Finally I wrote something about them together, Hair Jokes, Humor, Inuyasha Reference, I’ve created a true chaos, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Lady Noire - Freeform, Misternoire, There’s a lot of puns here, both little and nothing subtle, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: The battle zone is an awful place to play and joke around but unfortunately — for Misterbug’s poor nerves — his partner Lady Noire doesn't understand that. So they ended up stuck on the day villain’s hair trap.Adrien August Day 21 ― Bugaboy
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrien August 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Don't Bug My Bugaboy

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if it’s because I’m finishing watching Inuyasha or it’s my love for Emperor’s New Groove or if I like chaotic villains for this au but… Yurazma’s concept is a mess. The name came from “Yura of the demon hair” and Yzma.  
> Also bad hair jokes ahead, so yeah. Be careful!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Somehow, they were captured. And, of course, everything was fault of Lady Noire and her wrong timing jokes. Both were tied in the center of the Eifeel Tower by an akuma hair-based ― Yurazma ― and while she was down there on her own monologue about making Paris the capital of her capillary empire, Misterbug was thinking of a way out of that mess.

“We're _tangled_ in a _hairy_ situation, aren't we?,” said the partner tied to his back.

The blonde took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It wasn’t time to joke, but it was also not a good time to wish to destroy Lady Noire. He needed her. They just don't share the same vision about conduction in battlefield all the times.

“I already apologized, bugaboy...,” she murmured.

“It’s not a good time, Lady Noire! You ended up interrupting me when I was about to summon my Lucky Charm and now, we're under arrest,” Misterbug summed up what happened and sighed angrily. “Oh, come on! Does she keep talking?!”

“That old lady has breath.”

“We need to get out of here so I can finally activate the Lucky Charm. The question is how, since we’re miles above the ground. If you use your Cataclysm, you will only have five minutes and the same thing will happen to me if I call an object ahead of time... oh, Lord!”

“So, are we going to stay _hair_ forever?”

On a small impulse, the boy shook himself forward and in the reflex of going back, they both hit their heads. However, the anger was overflowing inside him in such a way that the pain was almost nil. If Yurazma didn’t kill them, _he_ would kill his partner for her puns.

Both then looked down and saw the akumatized villain make a kind of cat-bed with hair, full of electric frizzes and sharp split ends. Sighing, the hero looked up. _What a bad hair day_.

 _No, no!_ He shook his head hard. _Not going to Lady Noire’s level._

“Are we going to do anything to show this old woman that it's not for _mousse_ with us?,” asked the girl, turning her head a little towards him.

Biting his bottom lip, Misterbug had to swallow his pride and admit that his partner was right. Somehow, they needed to do something. For their own and for the sake of the Parisians hairstyles.

Suddenly he heard an exclamation from her side, probably a reaction from whatever Yurazma was doing. Since Lady Noire wasn’t so easily frightened by danger ― and it was the kind of carefree trait that usually led her to do unreasonable things ― certainly the villain just did something terrible.

“Don't tell me,” he didn't even have to look down. “An amok has arrived.”

“Yep,” she replied.

“A ridiculously sharp and deadly hairbrush of considerable size and that looks like a morning star.”

“Specifically, yes.”

“ _Bear_ it on.”

They took their risks on that plan. Lady Noire summed a cataclysm on the hair rope that tied them and Misterbug threw the yo-yo upward, taking his partner in his arms and launching them as fast as possible to the top of the Eifeel Tower. Right there, the heroine hid to feed her kwami while the blonde summoned his Lucky Charm.

The object received was an arrow and at least, they knew that the akuma was in the comb that symbolized a crown in Yurazma's channel haircut. The way was to get close enough to her and pierce the comb with the arrow.

“Is my Bugaboy _braidy_ for yet another fight with Madame Yurazma?,” asked the girl, approaching him and swinging her own braid.

For the first time in the entire battle, the blonde smiled.

“ _Bald_ of her to assume that we were going to lose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reverse AU (read my post if you’re confused of how this work [https://italoniponic.tumblr.com/post/625525230851522560/reverse-au-so-people-can-understand-my])


End file.
